honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
House of Steel
House of Steel: The Honorverse Companion is the first Honorverse compendium work, released in May 2013 to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the release of the first Honor Harrington novel, On Basilisk Station. It is to be followed by two more companions, House of Lies and House of Shadows. Contents Due to the sheer size of the Honorverse, the decision was made to focus on Manticore and Grayson for the first companion. If it is a success, the next issue would feature information about Haven, the Andermani Empire, and Erewhon. The name-giving centerpiece of the book is the short novel I Will Build My House of Steel, which is essentially a biography of King Roger III of Manticore and the impact he had on the Star Kingdom politics and military strategy. The second half of the book contains the actual companion, giving detailed information about the Star Kingdom and Star Empire of Manticore as well as about the Protectorate of Grayson. Along with information about governmental and military organization structures, there are character lists, starship class lists, and numerous illustrations. The in-universe date of publication of the fictional reference material can be placed between March and July 1921 PD. Background David Weber released the first snippets of the compendium in May 2012, in the form of letters from young Roger Winton and Edward Janacek to an RMN bulletin. The cover art was released a short time later when the book became available for pre-order at Simon&Schuster publishing house. References Characters Aidan Adcock | Angelique Adcock the Elder | Angelique Adcock the Younger | Annette Adcock | Jeptha Adcock | Jonas Adcock | Sebastian Adcock | Emily Alexander | Hamish Alexander | Murdoch Alexander | Gustav Anderman XI | Ariel | Godfrey Bannister | Bradley | Helen Bradley | Alice Bryson | Thomas Caparelli | Daniel Chou | Sandra Connors | Jackson Denham | Alec Dimitri | Franklyn Dodson | Ellen D'Orville | Sebastian D'Orville | Padraic Dover | Patrick DuCain | Joseph Dunleavy | Havel Fitzgibbons | Patricia Givens | Paula Gwinner | Alyson Granston-Henley | Trevor Haggerston | Sidney Harris | Klaus Hauptman | Bethany Havinghurst | Robert Hemphill | Sonja Hemphill | Edward Henke | Adenauer Hewitt | Edward Janacek | Janofsky | Willis Kemeny | Abner Laidlaw | Orwell Lebrun | Carlton Locatelli | Carrie Lomax | Janice MacMillan | Mandelbaum | Jean Marrou | Anders Mavroudis | Alfredo Maxwell | Donald Keegan Morrison | Magnus | Monroe | Rachel Nageswar | O'Banion | O'Flaherty | Casper O'Grady | Elisa Paderweski | Hillary Palin | Jerome Pearce | Minerva Prince | Bynum Proctor | Hector Ramirez | George Rodriguez | Matthäus Routhier | Edward Saganami | Quentin Saint-James | Marvin Seltman | Ellen Shemais | Leonard Shumate | Gerald Stovalt | William Spruance | Sugiyama | Allen Summervale | Thomas Theisman | Thompson | Lynette Tillman | Alice Truman | Frederick Truman | Marisa Turner | Shadwell Turner | Trevor | Caitrin Winton-Henke | Sheridan Wallace | Elizabeth III Winton | Roger Winton | Samantha II Winton | Jacob Wundt | Pablo Wyeth | Jonathan Yerensky | Dimitri Young Starships * [[GNS Benjamin the Great|GNS Benjamin the Great]] * [[HMS Daimyo|HMS Daimyo]] * [[HMS Samothrace|HMS Samothrace]] * [[HMS Wolverine|HMS Wolverine]] Stations * [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] * [[HMSS Vulcan|HMSS Vulcan]] * [[HMSS Weyland|HMSS Weyland]] * Ingeborg Alpha Nations * Andermani Empire * Republic of Gregor * People's Republic of Haven * Star Kingdom of Manticore * Silesian Confederacy * Solarian League Planets * Beowulf * Enki * Gryphon * Manticore * Maslow * Medusa * San Martin * Sphinx * Old Terra Other Aberu and Harmon | ''Ad Astra'' class | Astral Energetics, Ltd | Axelrod Corporation | Operation Bagration | Basic Living Stipend | Basilisk Station | Basilisk System | Grand Duchy of Basilisk | battleship | Beowulf Planetary Board of Directors | Barnett System | Battle of Barnett | Barony of Big Sky | biosculpt | Bureau of Personnel | Bureau of Ships | BuMed | Bureau of Training | Burke Tower | Barony of Castle Rock | CLAC | Conservative Association | Constitutional Convention of 1795 PD | Concept Development Office | Cherwell Convention | Duchy of Cromarty | crown oak | Defense of the Realm Act | destroyer | dreadnought | DuQuesne Base | East Slocum | Economic Bill of Rights | Eighth Fleet ''Ferret''-class | Fifth Space Lord | First Lord of the Admiralty | First Space Lord | Footstep | Glenfiddich Grand Reserve | Gram | Gregor Terminus | Grendel University | Grendelsbane System | Haven Quadrant | Haven System | Hennesy System | Hennesy Terminus | Hereditary President | HD | Earldom of Howell | House of Lords | House of Winton | Indigo Salt Flats | Ingeborg Incident | Into the Fire | Junction Treaty of 1590 PD | King Michael's Cathedral | Landing | Landing Times | Landing University | Liberal Party | Barony of Low Delhi | M11 grav tank | Manticoran Alliance | Manticore Press | Manticore Binary System | Manticore Wormhole Junction | Maslow System | Matapan System | Matapan Terminus | Medusans | Earldom of Mortenson | Mount Royal Palace | Mjølner | Navy Promotion Selection Register (Captains, Senior Grade) | Earldom of New Kiev | New Men Party | North American Federation | Earldom of North Hollow | Nouveau Paris | ONI | Official Secrets Act | Palace Security | Palin, Holder, and Mitchell, Ltd. | Plaza Falls Hotel | political action committee | Proceedings of the Royal Manticoran Navy Institute | Project Python | Queen's Own | Royal Manticoran Navy | Royal Society of Silviculture | ''Royal Winton''-class | Rutgers System | ''Samothrace''-class | San Martin War | Second Space Lord | Barony of Seawell | Shell Game | ''Shrike'' class | Silesian Protectorate Act | Solarian League Navy | Borough of South Thule | Special Intelligence Service | Sphinx Forestry Service | Barony of Styler | Earldom of Summercross | superdreadnought | Technodyne Industries | Third Fleet | Third Space Lord | Earldom of Thompson | ''Thorsten'' class | To Stand Against the Tempest | Trantham Hall | Treadwell Yard | Trevor's Star System | Triangle Route | Earldom of White Haven External links * BuNine blog * Sneak Peek at the Honorverse Novella for the Companion at davidweber.net * [http://books.simonandschuster.com/House-of-Steel-The-Honorverse-Companion/David-Weber/9781451638752 House of Steel] at Simon&Schuster Category:Honorverse material